A Not So Welcome Guest
by FallenNemesis
Summary: This is a Story of Gohan and Videl living alone at last, and a guest who shoves his way into their lives.  Hope you enjoy.   and will only post a new chapter if i get some feedback.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In the Beginning

"_Gohan, what are you doing later?"_

"_Not sure yet, Videl; probably going to go hang out with the guys"_

"_Fine"_

"_Okay, Videl, I'm hanging out with you"_

"_This movie is so sad, aye Gohan?"_

"_Ehh, not really"_

"_What? You can't tell me the union of Grace to the bad guy when we all know she should most definitely end up with Derek."_

"_Ehh, Derek seems too much of a doink to get the girl"_

"_You're too much of a guy to understand these kinds of things"_

_The cool sand shifts under my feet. A gentle breeze blows in over the ocean as the sun begins to drop below the ocean line. Tonight is the third night that Videl and I have walked along this coast, marking the last night of our vacation. As the sun hits its half way gone mark, I stop walking and drop to one knee. Videl notices my absence at her side and turns around._

"_Oh my god" the words barely escape her lips and tears begin to run down her face. _

_I stare up at her, my eyes penetrating hers as deep and meaningful as I can muster. _

"_Will you marry me?"_

"_YES" she drops down into my arms, tears soaking my shoulders. _

"_Do you, Gohan, so solemnly swear to love and to hold this girl for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do"_

"_And do you, Videl, solemnly swear to take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to love and to hold for as long as you both shall live?"_

"_I do"_

"_By the power in me, in the name of the lord, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride"_

_My heart beats quickly in anticipation. I can hear the water shut off and the shower door open. A shadow moves in the bathroom from under the door. I try to keep my cool as I lay coolly in bed. My patience grows thinner and thinner as I hear the hair dryer turn on. So far on our honeymoon all we have done is sight see and now she wants to shower. It's almost as if she is tormenting me. I will not fight back, however. I keep my cool and don't give in as she continues a drawn out bathroom routine. I decide to take advantage of this time to find a way to get back at her. Instead of laying back looking like a begging dog waiting for a bone, I scoot over to the end of the bed and pick up dads old power pole. I hardly notice her enter the room as I admire the delicate markings down the shaft. She walks over and leans against the dresser in front of me, spreading her legs so slightly so that I can all but see the trophy I have been waiting for so patiently beneath her too short robe. The tension grows in the room as I continue to trace my finger along the engravings, the very tension given off by her becoming more and more palpable. _

"_Could that crummy stick really be all that interesting?" she asks almost violently._

_I hear her question but choose to ignore it. I sit in silence for what seems to be hours before she attacks._

"_Don't you ignore me Gohan" she yells as she tackles me onto my back, a smile teasing at the corners of her lips. _

"_Oh, sorry, maybe if you had done something new with your hair, I might have noticed you a little better." _

"_Don't mess with me Gohan, you want this as much as me"_

"_Apparently not, psycho."_

_I grab my shirt and pull, loudly tearing it from my body as though it were made of tissue paper, as she sits up and places herself in a dominant position to me. She completely skips foreplay and slides me into her. Completely taken off guard, I close my eyes from the rush of pleasure. As I open my eyes, I see another shocking sight that almost irritates me. Videl is still wearing her robe. Not a chance. She sees me eyeing her robe and crosses her arms over the ties, a pathetic attempt to keep me out. I grab onto either side of the robe and pull away, tearing the robe down the middle. Almost in slow motion, I watch as the robe slides away from her body and her perfect breasts bounce gently back into place. _

"_Why'd you stop?" I say mockingly. I grab ahold of her hips and control her movement, bouncing her up and down as though she was nothing more than a pillow. When she finally builds the capability to let out a moan, I go faster. Faster and faster I go, moving her body up and down as fast I can without harming her. Beads of sweat literally project off of her breasts, of the tips of her fingers, out of her hair, showering me in a torrent of sweaty rain as the friction of the moment makes the room feel as though the room was 200 degrees. Faster than she could possibly register, I flipped her over and appeared behind her. I take it slower than before, as to savor the sound of me clapping up against her. As well as the sexy jiggle of her butt that has me mesmerized better than any hypnotist could ever hope to accomplish. Loud moans escape her as I can feel her starting to climax. I maintain my composure as I myself climax, and pick up the pace to speed up and enhance hers. I go in deeper and feel her body give in to the pleasure as she climaxes. _

_Now for my man routine as I fall past her onto the pillow and fall asleep before she can say anything boring. Gohan 1, Videl 0._

The sun starts its annoying shine through my bedroom window, marking another day in my life. Without disturbing Videl, I slip out of bed and head outside for my morning workout. This morning routine I have developed to keep myself fit, lest Videl and her lazy habits influence me to grow a married man beer gut. The cool morning air washes over me as the piercing rays of light temporarily blind me. The ground space for my morning workout remains unrestrained being the only family living on our island, just east of Papaya Island. The solitude of our home bugs the hell out of Videl, but it gives me a calming demeanor, as I know I can train as I please without attracting any attention to myself. I flow through pose and stance as make my way into the field. After a few more minutes of relaxing meditative motion, I break the calm with a terrifying roar that sends the animals on the outskirts of the field running. The muscles in my legs flex as I lower my stance, preparing for liftoff. With one keen thrust of my leg, I send myself bulleting into the sky. As fast as a blur I punch and kick, battering away at my invisible army of opponents. I close my eyes and imagine Buu right in front of me. Having only been a few years since his demise, he seems the logical make-believe foe. I switch to the defensive and block, dodge, and counter his attacks. Going on the offensive, I release a flurry of well-aimed blows, several powerful kicks, and a few counterstrikes to the ribs. Everything halts as my mind flickers. I'm not alone in this field. Sensing the aura I move, faster than the eyes could see, towards it. Landing as quiet as a mouse, I turn to face my nosey wife.

"Nosey" I say really loud like as I pounce on her from behind.

"AGHHH" her voice cracks as all of earth hears the ear-splitting screech. "Gohan you asshole what the hell are you doing?"

"Ha-ha, sorry Videl, Did I scare you?"

"No! I just thought you were a bear" she retorts indignantly.

"Come now, you're a bad liar, you know good and well there are no bears on this island." I play musingly.

"Whatever, did you gather up stuff for breakfast?"

"Not yet, go back to the house and get dressed, you'll catch a cold in that."

"You better hurry, I'm starving."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not All is Humble

There is a dull thrum around me as I feel myself getting lighter. The numbers on the gravitron decline from 400 down to 300 hundred, and slowly down to 1. What is wrong with this infernal machine? As calmly as I can muster, I open the door to my gravity chamber and step outside. As soon as I lay eyes on that wretched woman, my temper flares.

"WOMAN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS STUPID MACHINE. WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT. DON'T MESS AROUND WITH MY TRAINING EQUIPTMENT DAMN YOU!" I yell across the yard.

"Excuse me, prince Dick, I didn't touch your stupid gravitron. What did YOU do to it?" she fires back coolly.

"I don't know what's wrong with it. Get in there and fix it NOW." I say nicely.

"No, no I don't think I will. I've got a lot to do." She says distractedly, trying to push my buttons.

"Please fix it" I manage to say with extreme effort.

"Now that is better, give me a minute and I'll get right to it."

It's hard to believe with having a child with this woman that she would be so defiant. This sort of thing would never have flown on planet Vegeta. Finally getting what I want, I step back inside the gravity chamber and lay on the cool ground to catch my breath before getting back to my training. After what seems like a lifetime, she steps in and heads to the gravitron.

"About time you get here, I was about to assume you had taken off and left me here." I say coldly.

"I'm sorry that my world doesn't revolve around you, your highness." She shoots at me with stinging anger.

Several beeps and minutes later, I hear the gravitron coming back online.

"Wow, with how long that took you, I'd swear you knew nothing about this machine." I say indignantly.

Rolling her eyes, she punches a few keys on it and quickly steps out. That was weird. I glance from the door back to the gravitron, watching as the numbers climb back up to 400. Good woman, she even got it set for me. Now she gets the picture. After a few seconds of thought before returning to my feet, I notice that something is definitely wrong. The numbers aren't stopping. I stand up and try to make my way towards the keypad as the numbers climb past 600. I'm stopped halfway there as the numbers come to a halt at 1400 x gravity. Damn that woman, what is she trying to do, kill me? I fall flat on my face and stare intently at that keypad, determined to get there. No way will this high gravity keep me down. In the back of my mind, I hear Kakarot's mocking voice echo "come on Vegeta, it's only 1400 x gravity, I would definitely find a way to do that. Don't be such a weakling."

"NO." I shout at the top of my lungs. Why does he mock me so. Mustering all the strength in my body, I begin to scoot myself across the floor, like an insignificant worm. Almost halfway there, my energy runs out. Damn that woman. Sick of playing games, I transform.

"I have had enough of your SHENANIGANS BITCH." I yell. Concentrating as hard as I can, I fire a blast strait at the wall, only feet from me. As I had hoped, a large hole appeared.

"Hull breach, gravitron shutting down." An animatronic voice says over the intercom. Finally, the weight on my back declines enough for me to rise to my feet. Not even bothering with the handle, I punch the door clean off and make my way as fast as light towards Bulma's chambers. As expected, she is nowhere to be found. Hiding? Typical human. Spotting a glimpse of purple hair over one of the clothes lines, I shout out "TRUNKS".

Startled, he scurries over to me. "Have you seen your mother?"

"No. Why?"

I know he is lying. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking you, myself, and your mother ought to go out and do something nice." I say as calmly as possible.

"Oh" he says skeptically, not entirely buying what I am saying. He has definitely taken the bait though. As coolly as I can, I head back to the gravity chamber and go back inside. Peeking out at him, I watch as he heads into the sub-basement. Now I got you. I quickly follow him. Stopping at a corner in the deep chambers, I listen to him as he slows to a stop.

"Mom, dad was looking for you, he says we ought to go out and do something nice?" he says confused like.

"Oh don't buy that, he never wants to do anything but train. He doesn't have time for anything nice. Where is he?"

"He went back into the gravity chamber"

"Oh so you think" I say, making sure my presence is well known. Both of them jump out of their skin in shock.

"So…. How was your training" she says quickly.

"Rather death-defying." I say sarcastically.

"You know, if you would start showing your own family respect, things like that won't happen to you. The only person you seem to have any respect for is Goku, and even then it's still questionable."

"Well of course I respect him, he is a gifted fighter and I plan to beat him one day. Besides, you would get a lot more respect if you would start earning it."

"Uh, I don't have to earn your respect _Vegeta, _last I checked, I'm your wife."

"No excuses woman" I conclude as I turn on my heel and head back to the surface.

Without wanting to use effort, I slowly glide up to the roof of Capsule Corp. The view from up here is splendid. I watch as the sun moves from directly over my head, to descending behind a building. I just want things to be as they should be. I want to be treated like the prince that I am.

"_Excuse me Nappa, but these meats are not cooked to my standard."_

"_I'm sorry Prince Vegeta; I'll have them fixed right up for you."_

_Now that's more like it, you wait on me you big oaf. _

"_Hey, you there. Fetch me my clothing and something to eat, I'm taking a shower. And send that damn girl in there to scrub my back. I need to be treated."_

"_Yes sir, I'll take care of that." The lowly peon says quickly and fearfully. _

Those were the good old days. Being looked up to and feared by everyone around me. Now I'm stuck with this damn woman who resists my every demand.

_Hey Vegeta, I'm tired. Can you bring me breakfast? Hey Vegeta, my back hurts, can you be on top tonight. Hey Vegeta, can you carry in the groceries. Hey Vegeta can you do this, can you do that._

Damn you woman, why must you try to break me. Why can't you just sit back and do what your told. This is not how a Saiyan Prince should be living.

_My nose crinkles as I hear Goten's annoying laugh. I open my eyes and see that little boy jumping playfully onto Kakarot. Such petty nonsense. A Saiyan should not conduct himself in such childish demeanor. Yet, I sit back and watch on with stern disgust. A door opens and shuts in the distance, coming from the direction of Kakarot's house. _

"_Hey now none of that." I hear Gohan yell from across the yard. Playfully, he jumps into the fray as well. It sickens me to see people so open and gay. A Saiyan family should be about amassing strength and establishing dominance in the community, not sitting around having a "family moment". _

_And yet, I look on in jealousy. They have something I could never have. I don't know how to be so calm and happy. I'm not content to just sit around and enjoy what I have. I only wish for more. More power, more submission. How is it that Kakarot can hold these things over me so easily._

Ach, maybe that is the source of his power. Maybe if I act immature and ridiculous with my family, I will finally overcome his power. Yes that has to be it. It is the only noticeable difference between the two of us. Fine, if you want a nice, fun-loving Vegeta, then you got one Bulma.

After several hours of cooling down, I carefully glide down the side of the building. Now that it is after dark, I mustn't wake anyone. Kakarot would never do that, so neither will I. Landing quietly, I inch my way up to the door. My hand stops just inches from the keypad outside the door. My eyes fall transfixed on the center of the door were a paper note hangs.

"_Dear Vegeta,_

_ If this whole living like a normal person, or as you would say living a mediocre life, is not working for you, feel free to stay away for a while and cool off. I don't want you here if all you are going to do is degrade me and make everyone feel like they are strangers in their own homes."_

_Bulma –_

"Fine, if you don't want me here, I shall go elsewhere. Just don't expect me to fall for it when you come groveling trying to find me." I shout as loud as I can. I stand as sternly as I can, noticing that every light in every building surrounding capsule corps turns on, all but the lights in this building right in front of me. The one I'm trying to provoke a response from. After a minute of waiting, I take off into the sky. If she doesn't need me, then I don't need her. I'll be much better off training without their distractions.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Noticeable Stalker

The sweat continues to pour from my pores as I walk back to the house after another morning's workout. The wind feels like ice as it blows across my sodden body. My eyes are blessed by the sight of Videl outside hanging clothes out to dry in her near see-thru gown. My knees go weak as she turns her head and glances lovingly at me, an effect that still hasn't diminished over the years. Her smile is so calming.

"Hey honey, before you get comfortable, can you go to Hercule City and get some groceries?" she says distractedly.

Agh of course, I am tired and she wants me to do more. I walk over to her annoyed, and snatch a clean shirt off the line. Seeing her obvious disdain, I take off into the sky before I feel the wrath.

xXx

After a little while of flying, Hercule City comes into view. About time! Losing altitude, I shift my heading to land behind a small forest on the outskirts of the City. It's a long and boring walk, but it is worth it as to not draw attention to myself, flying isn't exactly a common thing. The walk to town, although long, is soothing as I let my mind wander over every thought I wouldn't let in this morning.

_The sounds of my daddy's screams can be heard even through the hull of this big bully's ship. _

"_I want to hear you beg for your life Kakarot" the bully says to my dad. Shortly following it come more terrible screams. "Well I guess you won't be begging, too bad" _

_The power deep within surges, the air around me becomes thick and hazy. I can feel myself becoming lighter as the effort to hold myself on my feet vanishes. I can see mouths moving but hear no sounds, not even the words escaping my mouth penetrate my ears. Almost by itself my aura shifts forward, projecting me towards him. Finally, sounds escape enter, and all I hear is the sounds of agony coming from the bully._

_Tears start to tease at the corners of my eyes as I watch Krillin fall from Frieza towards the raging waters below. I fly towards him to help my best friend when the large, hulking form of Frieza blocks my way. _

"_You can't help your friend you little brat. You cant even help yourself" he says mockingly, enjoying the pain he is inflicting._

"_Get out of my way" I seethe through clenched teeth. His immovable figure stays still, watching me in utter amusement. The cap on my power explodes as my energy skyrockets. The grin on Friezas face melts away as I close the gap between us instantly. In a lightning fast flurry of blows, my fists bring down bolts of pain. With one swift blow, I send Frieza bulleting towards a small island below. Pulsing balls of energy fill both my hands, and without my command I release attack after attack at him. A blistering inferno of erupting energy explodes bigger and bigger around Frieza. Placing my hands together, I make one big ball and launch it at him. In a blinding flash of light, the energy detonates, shaking the planet to the core. _

"_Say good-bye" Cell screams. _

_I can feel every muscle in my body protesting as unfathomable quantities of energy flow from my limbs. I can feel my body tiring out, just moments from giving out on me. A bright light starts to form in the sky, what the hell is that. Shifting my focus back to the task at hand, I pump more and more energy into the blast. The light in the sky rockets towards cell. Were the light was, I see the figure of Vegeta. To my surprise, I feel the power pressing against me let up. It isn't a lot, but enough. In a last ditch effort, I push every ounce of energy I can muster into the blast. I hear a loud scream coming from the other side, as cells blast becomes mute and the pure energy coming from me disintegrates every molecule of his being. _

It's hard to believe after such a long time, fighting for our planet or another since I was just a little boy. So strange now that we all live in peace, especially for how long it has persisted. The Saiyan in me grows more and more unsettled as a long time without any actionwears thin on my nerves. The only thing that makes me wake up excited for tomorrow, which I am sure fuels my dad and Vegeta, is that tomorrow, today, in a few minutes, a formidable adversary could threaten the world.

My mind shifts back to groceries as I round the first building in the city onto the main street. Now for shopping. The streets hum with the sounds of pedestrians wondering about, chatting on cell phones, hushing crying babies, and bustling from store to store. Grateful to be ridding myself of the burden of sounds, I turn into the local Mart. My mind wanders from my experiences in the past to troubles of the present as I mindlessly pile groceries into my carts. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a new girl at the register eyeing me. She's cute, but such an innocent person could never understand me enough to catch my eye like Videl. It isn't uncommon that the locals tend to watch me: the men with envy and the women with lust. As I approach the counter, I notice her knees weaken as she leans against the counter for support. Hurriedly, she swipes the groceries across the scanner, never once averting her gaze from me. With quick thanks, I excuse myself from there, eager to get away from her.

Back on the noisy streets, which now sound pleasant as compared to the longing gaze of the attractive cashier, I head to my next stop.

A familiar twinge spikes through my mind. "_What is he doing here? This is a long way from west city." _Following the sense, I feel the familiar eyes watching me. Quickening my pace, I rush my way to the meat store and near clean the place out. "_Is he trying to be sneaky, or does he want something from me?" _Two steps out the front door and he is upon me.

"Long time no see, Boy!"

"Yeah it has, what have you been up to lately Vegeta" I say as coolly as possible.

"….Shopping" his gaze probing, trying to read me.

"Oh? You've been here as long as I have been, yet I see no groceries." I say challengingly, willing the conversation to explain his stalking me.

The vein in his head bulges "That's cause I'm keeping them on the roof over there." He challenges.

"Why are you shopping? Isn't that what Bulma does? And especially over here in Hercule City"

"Not that it's any of your business, but me and that wretched woman aren't speaking at the moment"

I lose it and let a bemused chuckle lose. "She kicked you out huh, that "doesn't make sense""

"Oh it makes sense, she is a selfish woman who doesn't know to respect her superiors."

Eager now to get away from him, I shift my body away in a kind gesture of dismissal. "You know, I can't keep Videl waiting, else I get kicked out too." His expression remaining stern, but his eyes showing what appears to be an emotion he doesn't feel normally. I know I'm going to regret this. "You're welcome to come over for dinner if you like. We haven't had any company in a while." I offer as nicely as I can.

"I don't need your help Gohan." He fires.

"Whatever"

Turning, I haul my many hundred pounds of groceries onto my back and step into the alley. Without pause, I take off into the sky. A laugh lets loose from me as I scan all the rooftops for signs of Vegeta's groceries without a single sign.

xXx

My flight home is shorter, having the memory of Vegeta to amuse me all my way. Landing and heading inside, I set the groceries aside and retire to the shower. After a bit of standing in the steam and washing, I dress and go to the kitchen. Standing in the corner, I savor in the smell of the mountain of food being prepared for me.

"You know, honey, you had better set the table for one more."

"Why's that?"

"I'm expecting company."

Without question, she sets the table for three and gets back to cooking. Without fail, after a few minutes of wait, I feel that familiar energy approaching. Taking my seat at the table, I sit in wait, amusing myself at the prospect of Vegeta standing on my front porch trying to decide if he should enter. Videl sets the food on the table, enough to feed a family of 20.

"Come in" I finally say, making up his mind for him.

He walks quietly in, slowly making his way through my home and to the kitchen.

"Hello Go….." Videl starts as Vegeta rounds the corner. "V-Vegeta, what a surprise. What brings out here."

"I met him in Hercule City, decided to invite him for dinner. It'd be nice to catch up after all these years." I offer, saving Vegeta from either the humiliating explanation of his predicament, or his necessity to be rude and just ignore Videl. Finally, Vegeta takes a seat at the table, eyeing the food as though he hadn't eaten in a week.

"Well….. Let's dig in."

The food is delightful, but I can hardly notice the taste as I watch Vegeta, waiting for him to hint on something. But without a sound, he gorges himself on plate after plate.

"So, Vegeta, how is Bulma and Trunks?" Videl offers.

"How in the hell should I know. I haven't seen them in a week." Bingo.

"Oh that's a bummer, how did that happen." Videl says sympathetically.

"Mind you own, girl."

Videl looks towards me for help, but is only met by me smiling stupidly, amused by his dodging of the topic.

"Why don't I call her up and ask her then" she throws back.

After a minute of silence Vegeta finally stirs "If you must know, we got into a fight. She clearly can't learn to respect her superiors, especially one such as me"

Involuntarily, I let out a loud snort as I suppress laughter. The vein on Vegeta's temple bulges all the more prominently.

"Oh I see." Videl says impassively. "That sucks. Where are you staying in the mean time?"

He doesn't answer, but turns his attention back to his food.

"You know Vegeta, your welcome to stay here till you and Bulma sort things out." She says kindly.

Fuck. Why is she so nice? I don't want him here. Another few minutes pass by and the food is gone. The sounds of clattering dishes fill the room as Videl and I carry them to the sink. Sneaking out, Vegeta heads to the guest room and locks the door. I can already tell, I would prefer to be fighting for my life against Cell or Buu than to be here playing kind to him. After the dishes are clean, I slump into bed and drift off to sleep.


End file.
